The Hardest Choice
by farmergeorge
Summary: Gibbs and Mcgee confess their love for Abby, she must choose between them...uncovering a dark secret from McGee's past along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"I – um – I – I, er…" 

"Spit it out McGee," says Abby impatiently, She knew what was coming next, and she had seen that look before.

"I – I – I love you Abby" stutters McGee

'Oh crap, not you too' thinks Abby.

Abby thinks back to earlier that day.

****

**_Flashback_**

Gibbs walks into the forensics lab where Abby's music is, as usual, blaring. Swinging round on her chair Abby sees Gibbs and turns the music off.

"Hey, my Silver-Haired Fox! What can I do for you today?" She says standing up to greet him.

"I was just wondering," says Gibbs, unusually nervous, "if you'd like to come to lunch with me?"

"Yeah! Sure, hey Gibbs, are you okay?" she replies noticing Gibbs' strange behaviour.

"Of course I am" lies Gibbs trying to cover up his behaviour, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, I just thought you sounded a bit funny that's all"

"Ok. Its just that I need to talk to you about something"

"Uh-oh what have I done? You're wearing that 'straining to look normal' serious – bad news face."

"Nothing, you've not done anything, you're the best forensic in the agency"

"Awww, you really know how to flatter a girl don't you Gibbs" says Abby.

An awkward silence follows as Gibbs looks at the ground and Abby tries to laugh it off.

"Um…" she starts, "So…lunch! Where do you want to go? I know this great little Italian place just round the corner."

"Um…sure, okay." Says Gibbs; still acting very strangely.

"Great! Just let me get my coat." Says Abby taking off her white lab coat and throwing on her long black leather one.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Still flashback_**

As Abby and Gibbs take their seats in the Italian Café Gibbs pulls Abby's seat out for her.

"How courteous Gibbs" says Abby jokingly, "do you treat all your staff like this?"

"Only the beautiful ones" replies Gibbs trying to continue the joke but looking at the floor.

"Awww. So that rules out DiNozzo then, he'll be so sad," continuing the attempt at humour.

Awkward laughter follows.

"Erm…anyway, there was something you needed to talk to me about?" asks Abby, breaking the awkwardness.

"Yes there was, wasn't there." Says Gibbs still acting peculiarly and trying his hardest not to make eye contact.

"Well…?"

"Well, erm…you know I have all these rules, right?" starts Gibbs nervously.

"Yes" replies Abby thinking 'oh god which one have I broken now?'

"and I always say that there is no way and no one I would ever break even one of these rules for."

"uh-huh" replies Abby now wondering where on earth this conversation was going.

"Well…there is one rule I would break and only one person in the world I would break it for"

"Yeah, so…which one, and who for?" says Abby, starting to think that this conversation might have a point after all but still wondering what it could be.

"I really don't know how to say this Abs" says Gibbs clearly feeling that he should never have started this conversation.

Oh come on my Silver-haired fox, you can tell me anything." Says Abby curiously, "Anything." She adds to convince him.

"Okay here goes…" starts Gibbs, nervously "I would break rule 12 and I would break it for only you Abby"

Abby is silent, she looks at Gibbs curiously while he sits waiting for her reaction.

"Which one is rule 12 again?" she asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"'_Never date a co-worker_' and I would break it for you Abs" says Gibbs gaining back his usual confidence "I love you Abby" he adds to make sure she knows what he means and reaching across the table to take Abby's hands from around her coffee mug into his hands.

"I've loved you for ages Abby, I just thought that if anyone found out they would think I was a hypocrite"

"Not meaning to be rude or anything but what made today seem so special?" asks Abby, truly taken aback by Gibbs' revelation.

"I couldn't take it anymore" replies Gibbs simply, "and please don't think I expect you to feel the same or say it back. I just wanted you to know. I'll give you time to think about it"

Gibbs stands up, pushes his chair in and puts money on the table for Abby's coffee, they hadn't had the chance to order food. He leaves Abby thinking 'did he just say what I think he said'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back to present**_

"I – I – I love you Abby" stutters McGee.

Abby is Silent

"Abby…?"

"Erm…I have to go" replies Abby distantly. She walks off in a daze.

"Actually…" McGee yells after her "…just forget I said anything…erm…pretend I said something else!"

"Now, now probie…" says Tony, walking into the bullpen and sitting on his chair behind his desk, "…you're not gonna just give up like that are you?"

"Why shouldn't I" replies McGee defeated "she just walked off, she didn't even say anything"

"Probie, probie, probie…you've got a lot to learn" says Tony rolling his chair over to McGee's desk. "you can't just give up like that"

"Why not?" replies McGee lamely.

"You love her right?" asks Tony

"Yes, more than I have ever loved anybody in my whole life."

"So why are you just giving up like that?"

"You saw her, she doesn't care. Maybe there's someone else…"

"Listen to me McGee! You have to fight for her, convince her that you're the man for her, convince her that you're way better for her than any other guy that there may or may not be. Show her that you really love her!" says Tony trying to boost McGee's confidence.

"Okay. But I'm only listening to you because you didn't call me probie." Replies McGee. "so how do I do that then? Convince her that she should be with me?"

"Simple, you have to find out who the other guy is and beat him in winning her over"

"And how exactly is that simple?" says McGee still feeling defeated.

"Well, you just treat me very nicely and I'll find out everything you need to know from Abby"

"Like she'd tell you!"

"now is that treating me nicely probie!" says Tony "anyway…we're closer than you think."

"okay. I'll trust you this once" decides McGee "but one thing?"

"depends…"

"can you please stop calling me probie!" McGee stands up, pushes Tony's chair out of the way and heads towards the elevator.

"fine" Tony shouts after him "but only because I'm sick of you acting like a depressed puppy all the time and because you desperately need to get some."

By the time Tony had finished shouting to McGee, McGee had gone. And just as Tony finished Gibbs wandered in.

"What was all that about DiNozzo!?"

"Nothing sir, just that McGee is in love with our favourite forensic scientist"

"He's what!" Gibbs says and starts heading towards the elevator.

"In love with Abby, he just tried to tell her but she was kinda in a daze and he suspects that there might be another guy so I convinced him to find out who the other guy is and fight for Abby."

Gibbs slaps the elevator button again and steps inside without replying to Tony.

"What no pat on the back for trying to get old probie some action?" Tony shouts after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I just don't know what to do Kate." Moans Abby taking a sip of the Caf-Pow Kate had just brought to her lab, " I just left him hanging like that." 

"It may not be that bad Abs, he'll probably still like you." Kate consoles her best friend, "what did you say when you left?"

"I believe my exact words were 'erm…I have to go…'"says Abby "Now can you honestly say that I isn't that bad. He probably hates me now"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" says Kate looking towards the lab door.

"What…?" Abby following Kate's direction of sight and sees McGee standing at the door.

"McGee? Please don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here?" Abby asks him.

"I didn't want to just leave it hanging like that. I wanted to show you that I love you and even if there is another man I will fight for your love." Says McGee walking in.

Abby looks at Kate and raises her eyebrows in a look that says '_wow, you were right_' then looks back at McGee and says, "I'm so sorry Timmy. I didn't mean to be so horrible. It's just…I need some time to think. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. Take as long as you need. I'm just glad there's no other guy"

"Says who!" Says Gibbs' voice from the doorway.

"What you know something I don't?" says McGee, strangely aggressive.

"Why don't you ask Abby?" says Gibbs also getting aggressive.

"Abby…?" asks McGee. Gibbs and McGee both look at Abby.

"Well…erm…how can I say this…well McGee…there is another guy" confesses Abby.

"Who?" asks McGee, slightly hurt.

"Me" reveals Gibbs.

McGee looks from Gibbs to Abby and from Abby back to Gibbs and says, "You two? Really?"

"Well…not really. Gibbs just - "

"I think I can tell him Abs" Interrupts Gibbs.

"Okay"

"Come on. Just tell me " says McGee, strangely angry.

"I'm getting there, McGee." Says Gibbs "Well I realized how I felt about Abby quite a while ago but I only just told her this afternoon. She hasn't got back to me yet so technically there is no other guy…yet." Gibbs adds aggressively.

"Oh. Okay…" says McGee looking confused but recovering quickly and saying kind of aggressively "So you don't think I'm competition for you"

"You honestly think I'd be threatened by you!" says Gibbs starting to raise his voice.

"Why shouldn't you be!" says McGee also raising his voice.

"Why should I be!!" Gibbs says, now shouting.

Kate tries to sneak away saying "I just have to…" she stops when she sees McGee and Gibbs' angry faces staring at her. She straightens up and leaves saying "Well this has nothing to do with me. Bye-Bye" and rushing walking out taking the last few steps in a run.

"Well McGee! Why should I feel threatened by you!!" Gibbs continues the shouting match.

"Please guys!" Abby tries, "Can't you stop fighting?"

Both McGee and Gibbs turn round to face Abby and shout "NO"

Abby stands up and shouts "if neither of you stop acting like jackasses you won't have to worry about any competition because I'll have Kate shoot you both!!"

Both McGee and Gibbs look at Abby in a '_sorry we acted like such idiots_' look, then at each other in a look that clearly said '_thanks a lot, it's all your fault jackass_.' Abby sees this look, makes a disgusted noise and storms out of the lab grabbing her caf-pow and soaking Gibbs and McGee then throwing the cup to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

DING!! The elevator opens and Kate walks into the bullpen where Tony is at his desk.

"Those two are such idiots!" she says, sitting down.

""Who?" asks Tony, looking up from his computer.

"McGee and Gibbs. They're down there arguing because McGee is in love with Abby and -"

"Gibbs is busting his chops about breaking rule 12?" interrupts Tony, ready to laugh.

"Actually no. It turns out Gibbs is in love with Abby too."

"Wow, Abby's popular isn't she." Says Tony raising his eyebrows. "So who is she gonna pick?"

"What make's you think she'll pick either one of them?"

"Well…I dunno…I just assumed that…hey, is it some kind of threesome thing?" Tony asks, a huge, cheeky grin spreading on his face.

SMACK!! Tony is hit on the back of the head. He turns around and sees Abby standing behind him puffy eyed as if she'd been crying. Her make up was smudged as if she had. She was attempting to cover it up by smiling.

"Hey abs, you okay?" asks Tony rubbing the back of his head.

"I dunno, those two are just acting like such jackasses. I don't know how they think I'm gonna pick either one of them when they are acting like a couple of idiots."

"So what's McGee like angry?" asks Tony

"Tony!" yells Kate, throwing a pen at him.

"What? I've never seen him angry before."

"And you don't want to either!" says Abby, "it's kinda scary"

"Anyway Abs. You gonna be okay?" asks Kate

"Yeah I should be. Throwing caf-pow over your boss can be a lot of fun. I think I need a drink though. Either one of you free tonight?" she asks, her usual energy coming back.

"Sorry. I've got a date." Say Kate and Tony in unison. Kate and Tony look at each other, almost jealously.

"It's okay, I'll just ask Charlie" Abby says, almost laughing at the way Kate and Tony are looking at each other.

"Who's Charlie?" Kate asks taking her eyes off of Tony

"Oh don't you remember? He's the one I met at my cousin's birthday barbeque. We dated for a while but then decided to be just friends."

"Oh yeah. I remember. But isn't he the one on psychiatric medication?"

"Yeah but he isn't dangerous or anything. He just has some issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"I dunno…" says Abby straining to remember. She knew it had something to do with emotional instability…

"Abby! He could be dangerous!" says Kate

"I've known this guy for, like, two and a half years" says Abby "He's not gonna turn psycho killer now!"

Abby turns round and walks to the stairs.

"I'm just gonna call him and see if he wants to come tonight" Abby says before she walks down the stairs

'I've got a bad feeling about him' thinks Kate.

The elevator doors open again and Gibbs and McGee step in and press the button to head to the bullpen. Gibbs reaches out and flicks the switch to stop the elevator.

"What the hell, Gibbs?" asks McGee.

"We need to talk."

"Why?" asks McGee "I think you've already made it clear that you don't think I'm competition for you."

"That's not what I meant." Says Gibbs "I meant we need to talk about how we are gonna get through this without me firing you or shooting you."

"Well I really love Abby and I think she's the perfect girl for me but I think we should let her choose for herself.

"Exactly, so do I"

"So what's the problem?"

"We need some…ground rules. So that neither of us get an unfair advantage"

"Okay…well?"

"Neither of us can do anything like bribing Todd or DiNozzo to convince Abby to be with one of us, no shooting each other to get rid of the competition. Oh, and no trying to sway Abby with Caf-Pows"

"Well that sounds fine," says McGee pushing the lever back to start the elevator up again.

As the elevator goes upwards Gibbs says with a self-confident grin, "Of course, we probably don't need any ground rules because she'll pick me over you anyway."

McGee begins to pull back his fist to punch Gibbs, muttering "You arrogant jackass!!"

Gibbs draws his gun, which makes McGee stop mid-punch as the elevator doors open to the bullpen. Tony and Kate hear the elevator doors open and look up from their computers. They stare at McGee and Gibbs and try hard not to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, I never stopped loving you Abs."

"Oh please…not now Charlie." Says Abby

"What's up Abby?" Charlie asks

"Nothing." She says looking down.

"Oh come on," says Charlie lifting Abby's chin up with his finger so she is looking him in the eye "you aren't your usual self. Something is bothering you and we both know it."

"Okay, you really wanna know." Says Abby, "Two really great guys at work have admitted that they are in love with me and at first my only problem was which one I liked best, but then they both start acting like jackasses and now…I don't know what to do."

Charlie listens to Abby and stares silently at her. Lost for words.

"I know, I know. It's a stupid thing to be upset about and I'm sorry." Says Abby, "I just wanna get steaming drunk and have nothing to worry about."

"Great, bring it on!" says Charlie, there is something odd about the way Charlie is looking at her and also in the way that he is speaking but Abby doesn't quite know what, after all, she has had three shots of Tequila already.

Throughout the night both Abby and Charlie kick back a lot of alcohol but Charlie stays strangely sober. Of course, Abby is too drunk to notice. Eventually she is so drunk that she can no longer sit up on the bar stool. Charlie helps her up and half carries her out of the bar and puts her into his car.

"Ughhh…" groans Abby waking up the next day with a major hangover. She tries to get up but she can't. "What the hell!!" she says. She is strapped to a wooden chair with belts, fluffy handcuffs etc. She looks around. She recognises the furniture, the curtains and the carpet and instantly, even though her head is pounding with a hangover from hell she realizes exactly where she is and screams "Charlie!!"

"Oh your awake." Says Charlie, cheerfully as he enters the room with a cup of coffee and sits down on the sofa to drink it.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Abby shouts.

"What do you mean Abs."

" Don't you bloody 'Abs' me you lousy son of a bitch!!! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she shouts, getting gradually angrier and angrier. "Why the hell am I strapped to a chair with belts and Satan knows what else!" she says looking at the pink furry handcuffs holding her wrists to the arms of the chair.

"It's for your own good Abby" Charlie says, still calm, almost smiling.

Charlie puts his coffee down, stands up and comes over to where Abby is sitting strapped into the chair. He puts his hands on both of the arms of the chair, on top of Abby's wrists, and bends down so he is nose to nose with Abby and looking her in they eye.

"Well I suppose it isn't technically for _your_ own good. It's more for my own good. After all, people go to jail for things like this. And I can't have you escaping now can I?" he says

"Charlie?" Abby asks, calmly, she thinks she knows why Charlie is behaving the way that he is.

"Abby."

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Of course I have" he says looking away.

"Don't lie to me Charlie"

"Fine I haven't. But what does that matter? They're for crazy people Abby. I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were crazy. The medication is to help you, you know that."

"There's nothing wrong with me I don't need help!" Charlie yells pushing Abby's chair away from him. "I don't need help." He repeats weakly, sitting back down on the sofa.

"You know you do Charlie. And I can help you. No one will judge you I promise. All you have to do is let me out of this chair."

Charlie looks up. A nasty looking gleam in his eyes, he is almost smiling. Standing up he shouts, "No! You'll just get doctors and psychiatrists. They all think I'm crazy. They'll send me to an institution. I'm not going to an institution!!"

"You w-" starts Abby.

"…besides, I can use you." He interrupts.

"for what asks Abby, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Well…I know two certain guys who will do anything to make you think they're your knight in shining armour, here to win your heart." Charlie says with a gloating grin.

'Oh shit, why did I tell him!' thinks Abby.

"Yeah, and what can they do about it anyway. They don't know where you live or even that I have been kidnapped."

"Good point." Charlie mumbles. He leaves the room for a few minutes. Abby struggles trying to break free of the bonds holding her to the chair. The chair falls over and Abby hits her head on the floor. She is suddenly very aware of her hangover again. She groans loudly.

Charlie comes back into the room. He lifts Abby's chair back onto its legs roughly. Hurting Abby's arm.

"Ow!" she groans. "What have you been doing?"

"I've just phoned your NCIS buddies. No doubt they will be trying to contact you very soon."

You know they'll be able to trace the phone call easily." Abby says thinking, 'God he's a stupid jackass!'

"Ah, but that's exactly what I want my dear Abby! Says Charlie with a wild grin on his face. Leaving Abby wondering why Charlie would actually want Gibbs or McGee to find him. She knew either one of them would blow his head off in a second.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Abs, you here?" asks Tony entering Abby's eerily empty lab and putting a caf-pow on her desk. He looks around, scanning the room for Abby. Abby is usually at work long before him. Especially on days like this when Tony happens to come into work over an hour late. Tony knows something is up. His cell rings, echoing in the empty lab.

"DiNozzo" He answers it.

"Tony get up here now, Abby's been kidnapped" he hears Kate say; he could tell she was near tears. He hung up and began to run out of the lab, not taking the elevator; he knew he'd be faster on the stairs.

"Tony, it was Charlie," Kate tells him, attempting not to cry.

"The psychotic guy she was with last night?" he asks

"I should have stopped her going" Kate says in reply, bursting into tears, "I knew something would happen."

"We both know you couldn't have stopped her, you know she can be as stubborn as Gibbs when she wants to be. She would have gone anyway." Tony says. Looking down he sees Kate crying with his arms around her. He doesn't know how she ended up there but he doesn't take his arms away. That's when he realizes that when Kate called, Tony was rushing up to the bullpen not just for Abby, but also for Kate and how upset she had sounded on the phone. Tony didn't know exactly how long he was standing with his arms around Kate but her voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"We'd better do something" she says wiping the tears from her eyes and stepping away from Tony, but not wanting to. She goes ovår to her desk to work at her computer.

"Well we need to find out where this psycho is keeping her." Tony says, wishing that Kate were still in his arms.

"He said that they were at his house but i don't know where he lives. She has a little black book in her desk drawer his address might be in there." says Kate, now fully focused on getting her best friend back.

Tony heads to the stairs to go down to the forensics lab and just as he reaches the stairs turns round and says, "Maybe you should tell Gibbs, he won't get as mad at you." He heads down the stairs at top speed, just as the elevator dings and Gibbs walks out.

"Gibbs..." Kate says.

"Kate?" he asks, knowing the look on Kate's face. "What's wrong?"

"Abby's been kidnapped." She replied reluctantly.

Kate has never seen Gibbs' face look like that before. It is like he is torn between three emotions, anger, worry and anxiety. Kate has never even seen Gibbs' face reveal any emotions before now. She doesn't know what to do. She just stands there in front of Gibbs. Luckily he breaks the silence.

"Wh? - How?- Who was it?" He asks

"One of her many jealous ex-boyfriends. His name is Charlie and Tony's just gone to find out where he lives." Kate says in one breath, scared that Gibbs might just lose it and start raging.

"Erm…" Gibbs thinks, he doesn't know what to do. "How did you find out?"

"He called. It wasn't even like he wanted to keep us away, I think he wants us to find him."

"We have to get her back" Gibbs says quietly, now thinking of ways he can cause this man a lot of pain without losing his job.

"Gibbs did you hear me? He wants us to find him. It could be a trap!"

"I don't care!" He shouts "We have to get Abby back!"

Kate stares at Gibbs awkwardly.

"He guys, I found that little black book and wow, she has a hell of a lot of names in it. I swear she could out do me." Says Tony entering the bullpen. He sees Kate's slightly scared look and rushes to her side. He doesn't know what makes him do it he just knows he feels protective of her. "What's up?" He says, standing close to Kate.

"Nothing DiNozzo." Answers Gibbs aggressively, "Give me that book."

Tony hands over the address book while Kate wonders why Tony has seemed so strange around her recently.

He has been nicer lately, made less sex jokes and has always seemed to rush to her defence, like whenever a drunk guy makes a pass at her or Gibbs shouts or something. Something was definitely going on but she was going to try her hardest to find out what, as soon as they had found Abby.

Tony and Gibbs had been staring at each other aggressively. Tony's look says clearly 'You shout at her again and I'll kill you' and Gibbs' look says 'You piss me off and I won't be responsible if you turn up on Ducky's autopsy table with a bullet shot through your chest'

"When you're quite finished with the staring contest" Kate says, resisting the urge to laugh at the guys' strange behaviour "We have to get back to trying to help Abby"

"Um…yeah, sorry" Says Tony, looking away from Gibbs.

Gibbs is silent for a few minutes as he looks through the address book.

"Found it" He says and leaves, picking up his coat.

Kate and Tony look at each other and follow him.

"I'll just call McGee, he can help us." Says Tony, getting his cell phone out to call McGee.

"No you won't, I don't want him involved." Says Gibbs grabbing Tony's cell and throwing it in a bin as they reach the elevator. It starts to ring from inside the trash. Tony looks at Gibbs before picking it up and putting it on speakerphone.

"I know you'll have found out where I am, by now." Charlie's creepy voice comes from the cell. "You'll probably also have realized that I want you to find me, and here's why, I'm a little low on cash at the moment and I need ten grand for, well I'm not going to tell you what for. Anyway I need NCIS to get me that cash and in return I will give Abby back, alive. If you don't find us in an hour, your precious Abby will…hmm…let's just say, she shall no longer be of the living."


	8. Chapter 8

They are getting into Gibbs' car when McGee comes running into the parking lot looking angry and worried.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Gibbs growls to Tony.

"I called him" replies Kate.

"You what" says Gibbs turning on Kate.

"Gibbs, he had the right to know" says Tony, jumping to Kate's defence.

Gibbs grumbles to himself and gets behind the wheel of his car. "Okay he can come" he says "but there is no way I'm letting him in my car.

"I'll drive him" volunteers Kate.

Gibbs gives her a look that says plainly 'traitor!' as she gets her keys out and goes to her car with McGee.

"Why the hell are you taking this out on Kate?" Tony asks Gibbs as they drive to Charlie's apartment.

"Why the hell do you feel that you need to defend her, she's a big girl she can look after herself" replies Gibbs

"That's not answering my question Gibbs."

"And…"

"Just answer the bloody question Gibbs!" Tony shouts 'oh my god did I just yell at my boss?' he thinks.

"I'm not taking it out on Kate. Now answer my question DiNozzo." Gibbs says, amazed that Tony had the guts to shout at him. Gibbs knew the reason must be his feelings for Kate.

"I'm…I-I-I wasn't aware that I did boss."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled to himself. Tony's denial was cheering him up. Gibbs decided to just come out and say it.

"Do you like her DiNozzo?"

"Like her…?"

"DiNozzo!"

"You mean like love her? Of course not!" Tony says looking down.

"Tony!"

"Well… yeah. I love her. But boss…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell her?"

"Not a word…I promise."

"I swear if she found out she'd never let me live it down."

Meanwhile in Kate's car

"Your situation with Abby just keeps making me think about Tony." Kate says to McGee on their way to Charlie's apartment.

"How exactly does it do that?" Says McGee confused.

"I dunno. I guess everything makes me think about Tony. I love him." Says Kate, sighing.

Suddenly she realizes what she has just let slip and says "erm…in a sort of…erm…sisterly way…erm." She tries to cover it up thinking 'oh shit! How could I have just let that slip like that'.

Seeing the amused look on McGee's face she gives up. "You're not buying it are you?"

"Nope" laughs McGee

"Fine! I do love him, I've loved him for ages. But please McGee, please don't say a word to Tony. If he found out I'd never live it down." Pleads Kate

"Don't worry I won't say a word to him. But I really think you should tell him how you feel, he might feel the same." Says McGee. He knows about Tony's feelings for Kate already and is dying to laugh out loud at the way both Tony and Kate feel about each other but don't think the other could ever feel the same way. It really was a very funny thought.

"Never, he's too much of a 'ladies man' to go for me."

"You never know…"

"Oh shut up McGee! And don't say anything to Tony." Kate snapped and she remained silent and focused for the rest of the drive.

They arrived at Charlie's and got out of the cars. As Kate stepped out of her car she gave McGee a look to say 'say _anything _to Tony and I will blow your brains out'. He understood the message perfectly.

"Right, pair up. Tony with Kate, McGee with me." Says Gibbs before ramming the door down and letting Tony and Kate enter first, giving Tony a significant grin.

Tony and Kate clear the first room as McGee and Gibbs go into the living room. They hear Abby's voice squeal "Gibbs, McGee," before it is cut off by a mans voice which Tony instantly recognises as Charlie's. "Shut up" Tony and Kate join them in the living room and see Charlie with a gun directed at Abby.

"Put down that gun Charlie" McGee says

"I can handle this McGee" Gibbs growls.

"As can I Gibbs"

"I'm going to get her out of this McGee, not you. You can just go wait in the car."

"Stop treating me like a stupid kid Gibbs! I am a special agent too, or have you forgotten. I am qualified to do this too you know." Says McGee, beginning to raise his voice.

"McGee! If you want to be fired you're going the damn right way about it!"

"I don't care about my job I care about-" BANG!! Charlie had shot Abby in the stomach.

"-Abby!!" screams McGee. Kate rushes over to her best friend, taking off her own jacket to try and stop the bleeding as both Gibbs and McGee fire their guns at Charlie. They stand staring at his dead body lying on the floor with a bullet in his neck and a bullet in his chest in anger and disgust.

"Can one of you two jackasses call an ambulance already!" yells Kate, still trying to stem the ever-flowing blood currently coming from Abby's stomach.

McGee and Gibbs get their cells out, so, predicting another argument Tony gets his own cell out and says, "I'll do it".


	9. Chapter 9

"Where am I?" Abby groans, sitting up.

"You're in hospital, you were shot." Says the cute doctor checking Abby's blood pressure.

"Oh yeah," She groans, lying down on the hospital bed again, suddenly remembering the hole in her stomach.

"A few people are waiting to see you, shall I tell them your awake?" the doctor asks.

"You can tell them I'm awake but please…only let Kate and Tony come in and see me just now.

"Sure, no problem" He says flashing Abby a handsome smile which she returns with a flirting grin.

"Hey Abby, how're you feeling?" asks Kate walking into the room.

"Well let me see, I have a hole in my stomach and an ex-boyfriend that was, like you said, a complete psycho. Other than that I'm completely fine."

"Oh…sorry." Kate mumbles.

"Don't be, it's ok, I should have listened to you in the first place. Anyway, where's Tony?"

"He decided to wait with Gibbs and McGee, to make sure they don't murder each other. Which I am sure would happen if they were left alone together. Seriously, the whole way here they were arguing over whose fault it was."

Abby makes a disgusted noise and shakes her head. "God, they are a pair of children."

"Yep. I wanted to shoot myself just to block out their bickering." Kate laughs.

"Anyway, that doctor, what's his name." Says Abby smiling

"Why…?"

"He's really cute. And not just 'cute' cute, I mean god damn 'angel straight out of heaven' cute."

"Erm…Abby I don't know how to tell you this but he's…he's…erm…McGee's brother."

"He's what!!" says Abby, shocked.

"Yeah, McGee's brother, I didn't even know until McGee said. When he came to tell us you were awake McGee looked seriously homicidal so I don't think they get on very well."

"I didn't even know he had a brother. They look so different. Tim has more of a puppy look and well…his brother is seriously gorgeous! Like…'no words to describe it' gorgeous. Would it be inappropriate if I asked him out?"

"Erm…I dunno. Like I said, they don't really seem to get on so I doubt it would affect their relationship but, well…wouldn't it be weird."

"Not at all. Especially when Tim is acting like a complete moron. Anyway…you never said what his name was."

"Oh, its Findlay, but he likes to be called Fin. That's probably why McGee calls him Findlay."

Abby laughs. "So it might make Tim mad if I went out with Fin. Well that could be fun."

"Abby…"

"What! I was only joking, but I would like to go out with Fin some time."

"What?" says a voice from the doorway.

"Oh…Fin…um…hi."

"Hey Kate, can I have a moment with Abby please." Says Fin

"Sure, I'll go get some Coffee." Says Kate, leaving the room, grinning.

"So Abby…"

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the part where you said you'd like to go out with me some time. Abby…you do know that Tim's my brother don't you."

"Yeah, I do know, but why would that affect whether or not I like you."

"Well, I'm not exactly on good terms with Tim but any time we do talk without getting into a big argument he talks about you. In fact, he talks about you so much, I feel like I've known you my whole life…"

'_Just get to the point, do you want to go out with me or not' _thinks Abby impatiently.

"…and, I do like you Abby, I just…wouldn't it be weird?"

"No it wouldn't because, quite honestly, any feelings I had for Tim have gone and the only one to blame is himself, for acting like such a jackass."

"Tim? Acting like a Jackass?"

"Yeah, well he's been trying to 'fight for me' with this other guy, and they've both just ended up making me hate them."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind having a drink with me some time, when you're out of here of course."

Abby smiles. "Of course not, just don't let me get too drunk. After all, we all know what happened last time I did." she says pointing to the bandages over her stomach.

Fin laughs and reaches out to stroke Abby's hair he pulls away when they hear a cough from the doorway.

"Hey Abs, how you feeling?" says Kate.

"Loads better thanks"

"You guys done talking yet? It's just the guys want to see you now."

"Yeah, we're done." Abby says, smiling at Fin, "And you can let McGee and Gibbs come in too this time."

"Sure, I'll be right back."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you don't want to pick either of us?" says Gibbs angrily. Abby has just revealed that she thinks they are _'both acting like pathetic toddlers fighting over their favourite toy'_ and that she is refusing to choose either of them because any feelings she had ever had for either one of them, have gone as a result of their bickering and immaturity. Tony left as soon as he saw the look of 'this has nothing to do with you DiNozzo, get lost' from Gibbs.

"I mean I don't want to pick either of you, you are both acting like children! Besides…I think I found someone else." Reveals Abby

"Someone else!!" says Gibbs , trying not to shout.

"Who is he?" Says McGee, thinking 'I'm gonna hunt down that lucky son of a bitch!"

"Like I'm gonna tell you!"

"Come on Abby…please." McGee turned on the puppy eyes, which, even though she had no feelings for him anymore, could still make Abby melt and give in.

"Erm…please don't do anything drastic Tim…it's…it's your brother" she says, wincing at the look of horror on McGee's face. McGee storms out of the room as Gibbs stands looking homicidal.

"Tim!! Please Tim!" yells Abby after McGee.

"Hey Abby." Says Fin putting down a Caf-Pow beside Abby's bed.

"Fin…how did you know?" She says, wide-eyed and smiling.

"Tim…I did say he talks about you a lot."

"Awww…thanks" she says reaching up to hug Fin, pain searing in her stomach as she does so. "Ow…anyway, speaking of Tim, have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah…I think it was…last week."

"No, I mean today."

"Oh. No, why?"

"Just beware…"

"Why…?" says Fin cautiously.

"I told him. But then he just left, looking seriously homicidal. I think he might do something drastic."

"Oh no!" Fin says standing up, looking worried.

"What?"

"I know what he's gonna do." Fin says, leaving.

"What!" she yells after him.

"Hey Abs." Says Tony entering the room with a caf-pow and when seeing another already beside the bed puts it down in the same place. "Who got you that, I thought both your suppliers were still pissed off."

"It was Fin."

"Fin? McGee's brother? Why"

"Yes McGee's brother! And as for why…well that's none of your business."

"Oh my god Abby! He's the other guy isn't he!"

"So what if he is."

"Wow…way to kick Tim when he's down."

"Not helping DiNozzo!"

"Abby, you only ever call me DiNozzo when you're worried, what's wrong?"

"It's Tim…and Fin."

"What?"

"Well, when I told Tim that I like someone else, he looked kinda angry and like he wanted to kill someone. Then I told Fin that and Fin got really worried and left without telling me what was up. So I'm worried about Tim. I think I might have really upset him."

"You think?!"

"Tony!!!"

"I can't find him anywhere, I've looked everywhere, the office, his apartment, the library, the local pub, even your place and I've called his cell over and over but I can't get hold of him. I'm really worried Abs, you don't know some of the things he does when he's angry."

"Relax. He'll turn up soon enough, besides what could be so worrying about it. He'll drive around for a while, calm himself and come back all in one piece. And if he's still mad he'll join a yoga class or something, It's Tim after all."

"That's what I'm worried about, the very fact that it's Tim."

"Okay you're really freaking me out, what's he gonna do."

"He hasn't told you?"

"Obviously! Now please, tell me what the hell is going on."

"Well, when Tim was younger he had a three year steady relationship with this girl, they were sickeningly in love, then one day he found out she'd been sleeping with his best mate for over two years." Says Fin

"Oh my god!" Abby says quietly.

"That's not the worst of it. Anyway…soon after he found out, she left him. He got really upset, as you can imagine, and ended up turning to drugs."


	11. Chapter 11

"Drugs!! Tim?!?"

"Yes drugs, cocaine I think it was. He got hooked and was addicted for about a year and a half until he eventually realized he had a problem and got help. He was clean, up until five years ago when he was in a car accident."

"He was in an accident!!"

Yeah, it was pretty serious. He was lucky to survive actually. There was a girl in the car with him, his girlfriend she didn't make it. She as the one that helped him stay clean so when she died he found it really hard to stay clean. Eventually the pain of living without her got to him and he turned back to the drugs. He lost his home and his job and his friends. When he finally got clean again he built his life back up and moved to DC, that's when he got his job at NCIS."

"Okay, how do I not know about any of this, he was on drugs he had an accident…what else don't I know about Tim. I've done background searches on the whole team and _nothing_ turned up about him. Seriously, nothing, completely clean record apart from some hippy dippy protest when he was in college."

"He wasn't picked up by the police or anything so he wont have a record. And he went to a relatively unknown drug clinic so you wouldn't have been able to dig up anything on that either. Oh and our parents kinda paid off the press to keep his habit out of the news."

"Oh." Abby was taken aback, she had _never_ missed anything in a background search before. She had always been prided on her ability to dig up anything on anyone.

"Anyway, I have to find him, make sure he doesn't relapse again."

"Sure, I understand now. You should get Kate, Tony and Gibbs to help you. It'll be ten times faster if you have help."

"I'll get Tony to help me. Kate should stay with you and I'm not sure Gibbs will want to help."

"Gibbs is a big boy, he'll get over it. As for Kate, yeah I'd like her to stay but if it'll help find Tim before he does something drastic I won't mind being alone for a bit."

"It's okay Abs. I have a few ideas where he might be, we'll split up and look for him. Kate can stay with you."

"Thanks."

"So where are they going, Tony only said that Fin was worried about Tim."

"They're going to try and find Tim before he does something drastic"

"Tim? Something drastic? What could McGee do that is drastic?"

"You mean aside from relapse into a drug habit?"

"A what now…"

"You heard."

"McGee…Tim, a drug habit? No…"

"Yes. When he was younger he had his heart stomped on by some bitch and he turned to drugs to numb the pain. He managed to get off them but he's had a couple of relapses. Fin thinks that all this crap with him and Gibbs will make him fall into a relapse again."

"Oh my god!" Kate says. "I never would have…he doesn't seem like the type…really?"

"Really, and I don't want to be responsible for him turning to drugs again. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Relax Abs. None of this is your fault, you didn't ask for two guys to be in love with you at the same time, you didn't intend to fall for McGee's brother."

"I know but I did. I told him I didn't want to pick either him or Gibbs then I fell for his brother. I don't want to be that bitch."

"They'll get over it."

"But what if they don't, what if it's too late? What if they don't find Tim in time? What if he takes too much? I can't live with that Kate!"

"Abby just stop thinking about it, they'll find him, trust me."

"Fine. I hope you're right."


	12. Chapter 12

"So Fin…why exactly are we going to the NCIS building?" Gibbs asked, they had not yet told him that they were looking for McGee. Fin had told Tony about McGee's drug addict past while they were waiting for Gibbs to bring the car round from the parking lot.

"To find Tim." Fin replied simply.

"Why?"

"So he doesn't overdose."

"Whoa!! What the hell?!?" Tony yells out as Gibbs swerves the car into the nearest parking bay.

"Overdose fin? I don't know you that well but I know your brother well enough to blow your brains out if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about in the next ten seconds."

"Yes…he's serious." Tony says as Fin looks at him.

"Well…um…he used to have…he was a cocaine addict."

"A cocaine addict!! That did not come up on the background checks I had Abby do when he was hired."

"Well it…um it wouldn't."

"Get to the point already. You're worse than your brother."

"Sorry sir…"

"And quit with the sir. I'm not _your_ boss."

"Sorry…anyway…it wouldn't come up on the background checks because he never got caught by the police, he went to a relatively unknown rehab clinic and our parents paid the press to keep quiet about it."

"Oh." Gibbs said starting to drive in the direction of NCIS headquarters again. No one had ever been able to keep secrets about their past form Abby before. She was always able to dig something up. "So you think he might relapse?"

"Yes I do. Last time he fell off the wagon it was because his heart was broken by losing another girl and when he started taking them in the first place it was because some bitch slept with his best friend."

"Whoa…he's had a hard life."

They pulled up at the headquarters building. "We're here. So where do you think he is."

"I don't know. Where does he spend most of his time" Fin says as they make their way up the stairs.

"Either the squad room or the lab. So I'd say we should look there, but just to be safe I'd say we should also check autopsy." Tony says.

"Okay, but to find him quicker we should each check one place. Fin, squad room. Tony, Autopsy. I'll check the lab."

Gibbs makes his way up the stairs to the squad room, Tony takes the elevator down to autopsy and Fin makes his way up the corridor to the lab.

Gibbs reaches the squad room and notices a strange smell and a cloud of smoke coming from behind McGee's desk.

"McGee?"

"Hehehe." Gibbs hears a giggle come from behind McGee's desk and looks behind it making a very stoned looking Tim stand up, bang his head on his desk and giggling again.

"Oh hey, wat up Gibbo!" he says when he stops staggering and stands up straighter behind his desk.

"What did you just call me!" Gibbs growls.

"Hey chiiiiiilllllll Gibbsyo duuuude!"

"McGee!!"

"hehehe" McGee was giggling again and his eyes were rolling around as if following a fly's movements.

"McGee what the hell are you doing!!"

"Following the blue balloon" he giggles childishly.

"McGee…have you been smoking pot"

"You want some? Coz I know a guy who knows a guy." McGee says still 'following the blue balloon'

"McGee! Snap out of it!!"

"Whoa dude chill."

"McGee come with me." Gibbs is starting to get concerned for McGee.

"Where are we going." He skips behind Gibbs like a puppy.

"You're going into one of the interrogation rooms until this wears off."

They enter the interrogation room and McGee looks around with an excited face. "What is with all of the balloons? Is it somebody's birthday? Ooh is it my birthday? Is it yours. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to…who are you again??"


	13. Chapter 13

"I've got him cooling off in interrogation, he'll be fine in there for now, he thinks it's filled with blue balloons."

Tony laughs but stops when he receives one of the infamous Gibbs glares.

"Anyway, Fin I think you should go in and talk to him for a bit, after all you know him best."

"I'm not exactly his favourite person in the world, but okay."

Tony and Gibbs went into the viewing room and Fin went into the interrogation room and sat down. Tim was jumping round the room grabbing and 'sitting on' thin air then jumping back as if startled by a bang.

"Tim what the hell are you doing."

"Popping the balloons, cant you see that? Come on, join in, it's really fun." Tim says without turning round to face Fin.

"Timmy, there are no balloons."

Tim turns round, "Who are you?"

"I'm your brother Timmy, I'm Fin."

Timothy McGee's face suddenly goes dark. He goes for Fin's throat with his hands, trying desperately to choke him. "You stole her! I trusted you! She was mine! You bastard! You had no right!!"

"It- takes—two--cough cough Timmy. It--cough wasn't—just---my cough fault. It was – her cough choice too." Fin says, struggling to breath.

Gibbs and Tony storm into the room. It takes both of them to detach Tim's hands from Fin's throat and hold him back. Fin was massaging his throat as he said "Abby had a part in it too you know, I didn't ask for her to like me."

"You damn well know I wasn't talking about Abby you bastard" says McGee viciously. Tony and Gibbs exchange confused looks.

"I-um- have no idea what your talking about bro." Says Fin guiltily.

"Don't 'bro' me you bastard. You know exactly who I was talking about, Shelly."

"Oh…um…Shelly…erm."

"Okay guys you're being a bit subtle here, what the hell is going on?" Tony interrupts.

"It's none of your business Tony" says Fin darkly.

"Ashamed Fin?" Taunted Tim "Go on, tell them what you did with my fiancé."

Tony desperately wanted to comment on the fact that 'old Timmy' had been engaged but resisted due to the, to use Abby's word, hinky circumstances. Fin stormed out of the room leaving both Gibbs and Tony wondering what the hell had gone on between those two.

"You gonna explain probie."

"Don't call me probie." Replies McGee darkly. They were now in the squad room, McGee and Tony had been sitting there in silence for over half an hour, (Gibbs had gone to the hospital to visit Abby) it was driving Tony insane trying to figure out what the hell Fin had done that made Tim so mad.

"Sorry…Tim…so what happened?"

"The bastard slept with my fiancé, that's what."

"He told Abby that your girlfriend had cheated on you with your best friend."

"Well that could be perceived as somewhat true. Fin and I were really close at that time."

"Oh. And this whole fiancé thing, how long had you guys been engaged?"

"We'd been together three years but we'd only been engaged for three months. I thought she was the one, I went into a spiral of depression and then I-"

"Turned to drugs, I know."

"Who told you?" says McGee startled that anyone knew of his junkie past.

"Abby." Replies Tony

"Who told her?"

"Fin."

The demonic look that comes onto Tim's face tells Tony that he never should have bothered to say anything.

"Tim! What's wrong? Are you okay?" says a concerned voice from behind Tony

Tim looks up, "Abby, you're out of hospital?"

"Yup, the food sucks in there. Are you okay? I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or Gibbs." She says trying to give Tim a hug, he pushes her away.

"What do you say you and I let these two talk and go get lunch somewhere Kate?"

"I'm in." Says Kate, Kate and Tony leave the squad room and the awkward tension between Abby and McGee.


	14. Chapter 14

"McGee…I told you, I'm sorry."

"It's not you I'm mad at Abs. I just can't be near you right now that's all." McGee said, not looking at Abby.

"McGee, you're not making sense…who are you mad at? Why can't you be near me?" Abby was hurt.

"It's not your fault…its him."

"Timmy!! Who?"

"Fin."

"Fin…what about him? Is it 'cause I liked him? I was planning to break it off anyway, I didn't like hurting you like that."

"I told you…it's not your fault. It's Fin, there's something you need to know about him." McGee still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Tim…you're really scaring me. At least look at me."

"When I turned to drugs, it was because-"

"You're girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend."

"Let me finish…when I turned to drugs it was because my fiancé had cheated on me with Fin."

"Oh…um…I'm starting to understand the whole '_beyond sibling rivalry_' thing."

"I never meant to make you think you'd hurt me…but you did. I was starting to accept that you couldn't choose between me and

Gibbs, but then when you said you liked my brother…well…it felt like it was happening all over again." A tear slipped down McGee's cheek.

"I'm so sorry McGee…I would never voluntarily do that to you." Abby put her arms round him. This time, he let her.

Suddenly Abby realized who she wanted to be with. She turned McGee's face towards hers with her finger and kissed him.

When they finally had to break, both of them were crying.

"I'm so sorry Tim. I love you."

Neither of them noticed that Gibbs had just entered the squad-room. Gibbs had seen them kissing and surprisingly realized that he didn't mind. He knew that Abby was better of with McGee. Gibbs turned round and left, so as not to disturb them. All he wanted was for Abby to be happy.

* * *

Suddenly McGee woke up, he panicked. Hoping beyond hope it hadn't been a dream. He rolled over in his bed and let out a relieved sigh. Lying next to him was Abby. She was awake, staring at him with pure love in her eyes.

"Bad dream Tim?" She said putting her hand up to McGee's face and running it through his hair.

"Actually, Abby, no. It was a really good dream. A really good dream."

"Hmmm…what was it about? Was I in it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. You were in it."

"Oooooohh!! What else?"

"Gibbs was there."

"Oh." Abby looked disappointed. "Another dream where the Scooby-Doo gang solve a case and you are the Velma that figures everything out."

"No Abby…it was a dream about how we got together."

"What? Massive consumption of alcohol leading to a hot and steamy night in my coffin?"

"No. Not the first time. The last time we got together, where it was me and Gibbs competing over you.

"And you won." Abby ran her hand down his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately.

"I'm still winning." McGee said when she released him.


End file.
